The Purple Iris
by scarletlovecharlie
Summary: A strange girl falls into OP with little memory of her past from the previouse world. With a strange past in both worlds will she suffer the tormenting memories or will she overpowe the temptations? R&R. Rated T for now, mabey M later.


I stood up, grabbing my head while I winced in pain.

What happened?

Looking around the room I was in I realised it was night time. So walking out the wooden door and into the fresh, salty air I froze. My eyes darted around in wonder and amazement at what I saw. The green grassy deck, the salty blue ocean, and the beautiful wooden body of the ship I was currently on.

Yup, no mistaking it.

The Thousand Sunny.

I gawked in wonder of to how the HELL I ended up in One Piece. I decided to go up to the crow's nest to consult with the person on night watch. Stepping across the grassy deck I smiled as the dew-y grass hit my bare feet. Walking until I reached the mast I jaw-dropped at its size. I mean, I knew it was big, but not THAT big. I mean it was HUGE, probably the size of Big Ben. Okay maybe not THAT big but close to it. I placed a small, slim hand on the ladder to climb up and slowly hoisted myself to the next step. This continued until I reached the crows-nest. Once at the top I knocked on the hatch so I didn't startle the person inside. After knocking I opened the hatch to reveal a sleeping captain. Sighing and feeling my heart skip a beat at his handsome sleeping face. I crept in and closed the hatch gently, walking softly on the balls of my feet towards him. My friends always said that I had the stealth of a Ninja.

Memories flooded my head in a flurry of swirling images.

Thinking, clutching my head as information flew forth. I know things, what people told me, another world? Conversations with friends, I can remember clearly what was being said, but no face or name to who is speaking. Stumbling as I walked towards the couch I sat down and held my aching head.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I shot my head up to meet the eyes of a concerned captain. The worry in his eyes made my heart flutter and I could feel a blush rise on my cheeks. Staring into his eyes made me feel reassured and safe. Without him even having to speak I knew that look all too well; are you all right?

Slowly nodding my head I watched as his facial features lit up as he broke into a huge grin. I felt the corners of my mouth creep up slightly at the sight of his eye-closing grin. Slowly and carefully I reached my small and delicate hand towards his face and ran the tips of my thin fingers along the rough scar under his eye. He opened his eyes and looked at me curiously, I took back my hand and gave an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it!" He said happily, removing his hand from my shoulder to hold it out in front of me.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the Pirate King! Who are you?" He asked as I slowly raised my hand to shake his in a greeting. When our hands touched I popped the shoulder my hand is attached to a little out of shyness.

"I'm number 1612, from the west wing of the science facility." I stated in a small, shy voice. His expression immediately fell, and he frowned down at me.

"Your name can't be a number." He stated nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't have a name, only a number." I stated pointing to my nametag on my ripped and torn long shirt that only just covered down to my knees. It was no longer the light blue it used to be, but now a sort of mouse grey. He just frowned more until he started to jump around and dance in joy.

"Then I'll name you!" He stated happily, I nodded with an excitement and hope that had not been felt inside for a long time. "Just give me some time to-yawn- think of a good one for you." He slurred out quietly as he slowly fell asleep next to me on the couch. I smiled and covered him with a small blanket folded neatly next to me and stood up to take his position for night watch.

Xxxxxxx

Damn I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone about to touch my shoulder, I quickly grabbed their hand and bent the fingers backwards until they told me to stop. Opening my eyes I remembered that I'm not in the science facility anymore. With a small sigh of relief I adjusted my top and turned to face the brave person for waking me. It's a hard job, you either have the gift of waking me or you don't. I gave a quick apology and a bow when I realised it was Zoro, the moss headed hottie from the strawhat pirates.

"I'm so sorry Zoro-kun!" I said quickly bowing several more times.

"Damn woman, that hurt, you're a lot stronger than you look, uhh…" He left the sentence lingering as I quickly realised he wanted my number.

"Ah, sorry, I'm number 1612, nice to meet you." I said pointing to my nametag.

"What kind of a name is 1612?" He questioned me looking at my tag.

"It's not, it's a number." I stated simply, forcing a smile.

"Anyway, the cook made breakfast, oh and thanks for doing the captain job for him." With a grateful nod he left. I straightened up my dress/shirt and made my way down. When I made my way over to the galley and opened the door everyone turned to face me.

I was nervous, the crew were all watching me as I walked inside and took the only free seat. As soon as I sat down they all opened their mouths to speak but were soon silenced by the intimidating Nami. She coughed into her fist a few times before speaking in a very dominant voice.

"Mina, each introduces yourselves," Sparing a second glance at the three idiots she added, "quietly!" The all nodded in fear and one by one spoke up.

"I'm Luffy!" The black haired teen said, his chest puffed out and smiling proudly.

"And I'm the great Captain Usopp! Brave warrior of the sea!" Long-nose spoke loudly.

"Yea-wait NO! I'm the captain!" Luffy yelled as they began to fight about who was the captain.

"I'm Chopper, I'm the doctor here." A cute little reindeer said quietly from the end of the table, slightly hiding behind his hat.

"You're such a cute little reindeer." I cooed knowing what to say and that calling him a reindeer would make him happy, and it worked.

"That doesn't make me happy you jack ass!" He said swinging from side to side.

Once the rest of the introductions undergone it was finally time to give them my number. I refused to call it my name, even though I had no name.

"Gomenasai for giving you so much trouble mina, I am number 1612 of the west wing science facility, it's very nice to meet you all." I said lightly bowing. They all began to murmur amongst them about my number.

"Um, do you have an actual name?" Nami asked me confused, I shook my head sadly.

"All I know is that I was found by the science facility and sadly located to the wast wing." I stated simply looking them all in the eyes.

"The west wing?" Robin enquired, closing her book and looking at me directly. I nodded my head and forced a smile, it was very see through, a clear message not to go into that subject. The air was heavy and full of unasked questions, until Luffy decided to but in loudly.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna give you a name last night! But I fell asleep!" He smiled in realisation. You thought back to last night and nodded your head in agreement.

"Hmmmm, what to name you?" He questioned. Until Nami hit him on the head.

"Dumbass! Don't go naming people!" She yelled with pointy shark teeth.

"But she said it was ok!" He defended himself, not even affected by the hit to the head.

"She…did?" Usopp muttered as everyone turned to look at me, smiling slightly and nervously.

"THAT'S SUUUUPEEEEERRR!" Franky called striking his signature pose.

"Yohohohohoh! I can't wait to see what Luffy calls her! Ah! But I don't have eyes to see it with! Yohohohohoh!" Brook laughed, his bottom jaw extending down a lot more than it should.

"AH! I GOT IT!" Luffy's voice rang out over all the chaos that ensued. "I know what to call you!" He clicked his fingers and let out a 'shishishishishi' laugh.

"I'll call you Ayame, like your hair! It's like a purple iris!" He exclaimed. I grabbed a piece of my purple tangled hair and stared at it before smiling.

"Arigato Luffy-kun!" I said grinning at him, now with a name and a purpose. "It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I sobbed happily standing up and whipping my tears, smiling at them all.

"Shishishishishi! No problem Ayame!" He laughed and placed his beloved strawhat on my head. "You're one of us now!" He smiled and everyone came running for a group hug. Even Robin smiled and sort of joined. Zoro joined in too (By force).

"Okay, I'm happy for you Ayame, really but you seriously need to get cleaned up!" Nami exclaimed grabbing my wrist and dragging me off somewhere. She led me downstairs and through a beautifully crafted door. There was a bath there and it was HUGE! Nami turned on the hot water and the room started to fill with steam. She told me to undress and handed me a robe as she started to do the same. I walked up to the bath somewhat uneasy. Looking at the crystal clear water.

"I'll put some salts in to make your wounds better so you can relax more, plus they smell nice." The orange haired navigator said smiling as she poured the salts in, the water turned a soft pink.

"Okay, now hop in!" She said getting in herself. I looked at the water and dipped a toe in. It was so warm~! I put the rest of my foot in and soon was sat down in the beautiful bathtub.

"It's so nice~!" I said as I lay down in the water. Nami ordered me to turn around as she began to scrub my back while I did my front.

"You have so many cuts." She said concerned, I nodded my head slowly before turning to face her.

"Is this even hair?" She asked as she began to rub shampoo and oils in my hair.

"I think it was once!" I joked as we began to laugh. My hair was so knotty and unkept; you wouldn't believe it was hair.

"I'm going to have to cut it, Ayame. It's got too many split ends." She said as she grabbed a pair of scissors. I nodded my head as she began to cut my waist long hair to just below my shoulders.

"It looks nice when it's all clean and shiny." She commented running her fingers through it to admire her work. I looked in the mirror and was truly shocked! I had never looked this…clean, that I can remember anyway. I wrapped the robe around my body, the soft fabric tickling my skin. I walked out of the bathhouse with Nami pushing me in the right direction. We entered a room that was well decorated with two beds and a desk, plus other furniture. I marvelled at the wonderful craftsmanship with the décor and when Nami opened her wardrobe I almost screamed. There were so many clothes.

"You can pick anything from these draws, there are all last seasons clothes." She said pointing to the three bottom draws.

I looked into the drawers and grabbed out a baby blue shirt, the shirt had a peace sign in white on the front with white trim around the edges. I grabbed out some black leggings and a small, light yellow skirt. I turned around to Nami and held my arms out wide.

"How's it look?" I asked spinning around.

"Wow, you pulled that off well, those colours match your hair nicely." She complimented putting a hand on my shoulder showing me back to the top deck. Once out in the open the whole crew stopped and gawked when they saw me.

"Ayame! You look so beautiful my love~!" Sanji noodled over to me holding my hand and kissing it. I blushed slightly and smiled.

"T-thank you, Sanji-kun." I spoke politely. When I looked over to Luffy he smiled and I could have sworn he had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Ayame, may I see your panties?" Brook came waltzing over to me and bowed politely, before Nami could kick him in the head I spoke.

"Sorry, Brook-kun, I don't show my panties." I answered sweetly and he stood up and nodded.

"Thank you for being so polite, Yohohohohoh!" He laughed as he began to walk away.

"Ayame sis! You're looking SUUUUPPPPEEEEERRRR!" Frank yelled striking his signature pose. I laughed and thanked him for the compliment.

"Ayame-san, what weapon do you use?" Robin asked and everyone turned his or her head to me.

"I use a double edged scythe, and I have devil fruit powers." I spoke casually as I reached to my thy and grabbed out my scythe, Alexandra, and put her together in my pose, her handle was cold under my fingers. The scythe was heavy in my hand, I hadn't been able to hold it for a long time now, and I hope I'm not rusty.

"Wow! THAT'S SOOO COOOOOL~!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper announced with stars in their eyes.

"This is my double edged scythe, Alexandra." I said calmly spinning the blades in my hand slowly.

"You said you had the power of a devil fruit too." Robin again stated emotionlessly, only a hint of excitement in her cold blue eyes.

"Yes I do, I ate the clown-clown fruit. It allows me to throw juggling clubs that explode and other things like that." I responded and to prove my point I opened my palm so it faced the sky and created a club, threw it in the air and slashed it with Alexandra, making it explode. The idiot trio clapped and 'sugoi'-ed.

"That is so cool~!" Luffy exclaimed. I laughed and decided to show them the rest of my powers.

"I can become a clown too!" I said. Changing into my clown form, I hadn't been able to use my powers in years, it felt almost unfamiliar. My makeup was light and happy, a small red nose appearing on my face. A short and colourful dress with puffy shoulder length sleeves and red high heels with a pair of rainbow knee high socks. And a small top hat tilted to one side on my light purple hair. Three batons appeared in my hands as I began to juggle them. The crew laughed as I put on my little show.

After a while I returned to my normal self, Alexandra attached to my thy.

"What island are you from, Ayame?" Usopp finally asked. Everyone was quiet, awaiting my answer.

"To be honest, I can't remember. I do know for a fact though that I was taken from that island when I was 12, and then became part of the science lab. I know things of what people have said or done, but I can't remember who or when they were said. It's so confusing." I said as I sat down on the deck, holding my head. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of my face. I looked up to see Luffy smiling up at me.

"If you have no where to go, and want to start from the beginning, join me, become my Nakama, Ayame!" He smiled and I nodded my head and grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, captain!" I smiled as he pulled me up.

"YAY! Now I can see my Ayame-chwan everyday~!" Sanji swooned as he kissed the back of my hand. The whole crew soon went tumbling when a canon ball hit the water near the boat.

"What the hell!?" Zoro exclaimed, holding onto the railing. Sanji had pulled me close and taken the landing for me as he responded.

"We're under fire, shitting marimo!" Zoro turned his head in a death glare.

"What did you say, Ero-cook?" Sanji was about to retort until Nami whacked them both over the back of the head, making Sanji let go of me. I saw the enemy marine ships getting closer.

"Yohohoho, it seems we have some company!" Brook laughed his infectious laugh. I began to sing something that just came to me as the crew jumped onto the enemy ships, minus Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Franky.

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me. Dadadadadadadadadada, and really bad eggs. DRINK UP ME'HARTIES YOHO! Dada dada, dada dada, dada dada, dadadada." I sang as I jumped onto a marine ship. Releasing Alexandra, I began to clean up marines. They were all just small fry compared to the guys Luffy and Zoro were up against. The nest thing I knew Sanji was fighting next to me. I looked at him and smiled as I retracted Alexandra into Alexia. Alexia is the same as Alexandra only with out the blades, so she is only the rod. Whacking a few marine scums on the heads, Sanji and I made it to what seemed to be the leader of this ship. He was a tall and big man with a huge yellow beard and a few teeth missing. He had a gun strapped to his belt and a sword on his back. All in all, he seemed to be a pretty shitty marine. He smirked at us as he called out to his friends on the other boats.

"Take 'em down boys!" He yelled as he charged at us with his sword. I block it with Alexia and gave Sanji and opening to attack.

"Concasse." Sanji called as his foot collided with the big mans head. There was a sickening cracking sound that filled the air, and the ship was silent until the man stood up again. His pupils slit and his eyes narrowed. He lunged at me with his saber in one hand, I blocked easily with Alexia, but what I didn't notice was his other hand reaching down for his gun. He switched off the safety and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through my head, I felt a fire begin to burn inside my shoulder. Then all the noise came rushing back at me.

"AYAME-CHAN!" Sanji yelled running forward. Kicking the fat man in the face he began to lecture him.

"You fat, ugly bastard!" Kick, "How dare you even think," Kick," To hurt a lady," Kick, "Let alone, Ayame-chwan!" When the marine was on the floor bloody and groaning in pain Sanji delivered the final kick.

"Veau shot!" He announced as his leg came down apon the marines chest. "Che, stupid bastard, hurting a lady like that." He muttered as he walked over to me and helping me up.

"Are you okay, Ayame-chwan?" He asked giving me a side-glance, I blushed slightly and nodded my head. He smiled and helped me and over to the Sunny where we caught up with the others.

"Is you arm feeling better?" Luffy asked me as I began walking aimlessly around deck. Looking down at my sling I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Choppers a wonderful doctor, it barely even hurts even though it hit my nerve and I can't move my shoulder for now." I said smiling. He nodded and gave me a grin.

"I'm glad, I can't let one of my Nakama get hurt too much." He said grinning at me. I felt my face flush and I couldn't look at him properly. He just laughed and stood up walking away.

"What was that?" A certain cat burglar came waltzing over to me, a sly look on her face.

"What was what?" I asked, half knowing what she was about to say. She sat down next to me and put an arm over my shoulders.

"You know, you and Luffy." She drawled out looking at her fingernails.

"I don't know what you mean." I said looking across the deck to avoid her gaze. She bent down into my view and smiled.

"So there is something going on!" She seemed almost excited about it. I rolled my eyes and puffed my cheeks.

"Maybe…" I muttered under my breath. She squealed and started to jump excitedly.

"I knew there was!" She said excitedly, turning to a certain assassin she gave a nod and the older woman smiled knowingly. I blushed and tugged on my fringe to try and hide my face, even though I knew it was hopeless against these two demons.

Later that day, Luffy had announced his decision to throw a party in my honour, like he did with every other Nakama. I felt safe, knowing that I was with these people. They were my friends now, no, they were my family.

Family…

Glimpses of scenes flashed in my mind. Faces blurred, but they were defiantly there. Words being said in almost familiar voices. Like a memory from a dream.

"_You just know that I'm hot." A tan boy crouched down in my face._

"_Pft, in your dreams, Ha-" I dismissed playfully slapping his face away as we laughed._

"_Sa-, have you seen Ke- face!"_

"_Yes, it looked so orange, too much foundation, hope she gets busted!" We laughed some more._

"_-, I love you." The same boy from before whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear._

"_I love you too, Hay-." You answer softly before he slowly closes in on you and before you can see any more the memory fades. _

"AYAME!" Nami yelled in my face, shaking my shoulders, and worried look on her face, the whole crew was stood around us, all confused and worried.

"S-sorry, I was just having memories, I think. But they were more like memories from a dream." I trailed off looking down at my shaking hands. "I'm fine now though." I smile lightly, nodding my head in approval before announcing that it's time to start the party. Slowly everyone agreed and the mood became light and happy again.

"Woo-hoo~! This is so cool!" I announced, cheeks red from the alcohol I was consuming. I was sat on a barrel as I watched Chopper and Franky do the Strawhat Dance. It was really amusing. Suddenly Nami called out to everyone that we should all dance to the music, well she wasn't drunk at all…

The crew cheered as the all started pairing up with the girls. Brook was on the piano, Franky was playing his guitar and Usopp and Chopper were singing. We all agreed that we would switch partners after a while of dancing. At first I was put into Sanji's grasp, Nami with Zoro and Robin with Luffy.

Sanji was an excellent dancer; he spun me around, picked me up and dipped me like it was nothing! Just as I was spinning around, feeling quite dizzy at that, a new hand replaced Sanji's warm and soft one. This one was cool and almost rough, I turned to face a very not amused Zoro. With a scowl on his face and the reminder threat that Nami had given out if he didn't participate, he put a hand on my hip and began to dance. I laughed and had fun as the swordsman looked down at his feet, trying not to step on my toes. Just as I spun out he let go and I came crashing into a hard and well-toned chest. Blushing, I felt the rubber arm snake it's way around my waist as he lifted me up and placed me on his feet. We danced together like that for a while until he finally got a hold of the movement and didn't have to protect my bare feet. After the song finished I danced with the rest of the crew, spinning Chopper around and joking with Usopp, and by the half waypoint, I was already drunk out of my mind. I was in the middle of wrestling with Luffy over a piece of meat when I collapsed.


End file.
